Camp Warthog
by RageLikeRipred
Summary: On a day of lunacy, Dumbledore announces that he has founded a summer camp for Hogwarts students going into their first or second year. As couselors, Ginny and Draco must spend their summer together in peace, so as not to disturb the little ones. DG HHr.
1. Camp Warthog

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for checking this out, this is Camp Warthog! It is, as I think you know, Draco/Ginny and Harry/Hermione. I really, really, really think you'll enjoy it so you should read, and of course, review! Thanks!**

Summary: On a day of lunacy, Dumbledore announces that he has founded a summer camp of magic for Hogwarts students going into their first or second year. When Ginny and Draco are unwillingly selected as counselors, they must spend their summer together in peace, so as not to disturb the little ones. DG HHr. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize, really. I don't own any of the characters, or stuff like that so GET OFF MY BACK! hehe. I do, however, own the idea of Camp Warthog. And it's pronounced Wart-hog, not War-thog.

* * *

Chapter 1: Camp Warthog

"Silence!"

There was quiet.

"I know you all are excited due to it being your last day at Hogwarts for the year. However, if you could all quiet down for a moment, I would like to make a last announcement," Dumbledore said, in his usual manner of calm authority.

Everyone awaited said announcement, and wondered what it could possibly be. What could be so important when no one had a care in the world? It was the last meal of the year, and everybody was ready for departure.

"I have founded a new summer camp intended for wizards and witches going into their first or second year at Hogwarts. It is to be called Camp Warthog, and Hogwarts students eligible to attend will receive a parent permission slip by owl in a week or so. With that said, I would like to keep all fifth and sixth years after breakfast. If you are in your fifth or sixth year, please stay. The rest of you are welcome to leave."

Ginny Weasley groaned quietly to herself and ran a hand through her fiery red hair. She was a fifth year and had to stay behind for whatever Dumbledore had to say, but she would have much rather just gone up to her Gryffindor dorm room and relaxed for a bit before getting on the Hogwarts Express, homebound.

"Gather round, gather round," said Dumbledore. The other teachers at the staff table scattered from their chairs in order to leave Dumbledore alone with the students. Ginny noticed one of her best friends Hermione, a sixth year, in the crowd. Ginny walked over to stand by her, but there was only time for a nod of greeting before Dumbledore began speaking again.

"In this hat," just then he magically conjured a top hat in front of him, "there is one copy of each of your names. I will be drawing sixteen names from the hat at random. Each name I draw is to be a camp counselor at Camp Warthog. This is mandatory. It is enchanted to give me four names from each house, two boys and two girls." He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said, "Here we go."

Ginny crossed her fingers as Dumbledore drew four names for Gryffindor house. She couldn't waste away at some kids' summer camp for the whole summer, she just couldn't…

Dumbledore said with a small smile, "Harry Potter!"

Ginny saw Harry look down to conceal his disappointment from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued, "and Ron Weasley!" He opened two more miniscule pieces of parchment and said, "Hermione Granger and…"

No, no, no, no, no, no. Not me, Ginny thought. It can't be me.

"…Ginny Weasley!"

Just great. Exactly what she needed. It was all she could do to keep from groaning out loud, or maybe throttling Dumbledore like she knew she wanted to. But that wouldn't help her get out of the current situation.

"And for Ravenclaw," Dumbledore spoke, "we have Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood."

That's wonderful. She'd also be spending her entire summer with a super-nerd, ex-boyfriend, whining isolated twin, and lunatic. However nice the lunatic may be.

"Counselors for Hufflepuff shall be," there was a pause as he unfolded names he had chosen from the hat. "Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. And finally, for Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy."

Wow. Malfoy without his cronies in a far, far away place spending the night within a mile of his arch nemesis. Should be interesting.

"Alright then, those not chosen as a camp counselor are dismissed. Those chosen, please stay," Dumbledore said, ever-calm. The sixteen counselors gathered in a somewhat scraggly semi-circle facing Dumbledore's dining chair. He started, "In two weeks, Camp Warthog will be initiated. Boys will be counselor for boys, and girls will be assigned girls to counsel." Then, Dumbledore was interrupted by a raised hand from Michael Corner. "Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore, will we have to wear a…uniform?" Ginny could tell by the nervous look on his face that the word uniform was a placeholder for: stupid outfit.

"No," Dumbledore answered, "not even wizards' or witches' robes will be necessary. You may wear whatever you like." Then, noticing Pansy's lit up face, he corrected, "as long as it is appropriate." Ginny watched Pansy's expression dampen.

"Continue with what you were about to say, Professor," Hermione reminded him.

"Ah, that's right. Each cabin, or group, or whatever you want to call it, will have a set group of the opposite gender that it will interact with on a daily basis, for certain camp activities. Right now I shall give you advance notice on who your counselor partner of the opposite sex will be."

"Interesting," Hermione whispered to Ginny. She nodded in response.

"The pairs will be: Mr. Potter with Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Lovegood, Mr. Corner with Miss Patil, Mr. Boot and Miss Bulstrode (Hermione whispered: Ooh, I feel bad for Terry.), Mr. Macmillan and Miss Abbot, Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson, Mr. Finch-Fletchley with Miss Bones, and that leaves Mr. Malfoy with Miss Weasley."

"…"

The day could not get worse.

The rest of the Gryffindor counselors stared with wide eyes at Ginny.

Dumbledore, who had taken no notice of any tension, continued, "You will be contacted in approximately a week with more information. Now go back to your dorms and prepare to return home."

So they did.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! There'll be another chapter up soon, but only if you review!!!! I'm leaving it in your hands. Sort of. So if you liked it, you better review. If you didn't like it, you better review. That's really all I ask of you. There's a lot more I could ask you for. Cars, money, mansions, nine lives worth of furry companions (that means cats, strictly). But I'm not. I'm asking for reviews instead.

And This might sound nagging, but please, **REVIEW.**


	2. The Letters Arrive

A/N: Is it wrong of me to feel silly updating without reviews? I hope not, because I'm updating anyway. But I would really, really, like it if you reviewed. How else am I going to know your opinion? Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letters Arrive

It had been almost a week since Ginny and her friends had departed from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had shown up at the Weasley home only three days after the end of the school year. At the moment, Ginny stood in her room with Hermione, dwelling on what the letters from Dumbledore would say about Camp Warthog.

"Come on, Gin. It's not going to be as horrific as you think," Hermione told her.

"Yeah, not for you!" Ginny responded. "Your partner counselor is Harry!"

"Well, you are right about that. I'm lucky I've got one of my best friends to hang out with."

"Friend?" Ginny joked. "Stop kidding yourself and go snog him already. It'd make all our lives much easier." At that Hermione turned a bit pink.

"Don't say things like that. We're just friends. And I thought you still liked Harry, or something."

The red-haired girl answered, "No, I got over him last year, when I started to notice how you were totally in love with him."

A flying pillow just grazed Ginny's ear as Hermione shouted humorously, "I am not in love with him!"

A new, male voice asked, "In love with who?" Harry strode into the room, followed by Ron.

Ron inquired teasingly, "Yeah, who are you in love with Hermione?"

"No one," the chestnut-haired sixth year answered hastily. "Just the lead singer of that boy band, er… the, the, um…"

"the Jonas Brothers," Ginny finished for her friend.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that band," he said.

"Y-yeah, well they're a Muggle band so…" Hermione stated lamely.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron said, "They're both a bit odd, did you ever notice?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but I thought I wouldn't say anything, just in case you didn't agree." Hermione laughed and shook her head at the boys, seeming very carefree after her nervousness had settled. She suggested they all go down to the kitchen and see what was for dinner. When all four friends arrived in the kitchen they found Molly Weasley cooking up spaghetti, and Arthur Weasley in the living room with his feet up on the small, crooked coffee table. He was scanning a _Daily Prophet_.

When Mr. Weasley noticed them, he said, "Did you see? Dumbledore's started up a summer camp for the smaller kids at Hogwarts. Don't you think that's nice?"

"Yeah," Ginny lied through her teeth. Just like it was nice when people called her the Anti-Christ. Not that she knew anybody who would call her the Anti-Christ. Except for Draco Malfoy. Of course, she was paired with the only person who would call her the Anti-Christ.

"About that, Dad," Ron said, "me, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione have all been selected as counselors for that camp. It starts in about a week, and tomorrow we should be getting letters containing more information."

"Oh, well that's a fun way to spend your summer, you'll all be going together," Mr. Weasley retorted, grinning.

Ginny said sarcastically, with an inclination of her head, "I know, isn't it fabulous?", and received a kick in the back of the calf from Hermione. With a glare at her friend, she stopped talking. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go outside and play some Quidditch, two on two." Harry said.

Hermione smirked playfully and remarked, "Yeah, 'cause I've just been dying to get back on a broomstick and flaunt how much I suck at Quidditch."

"Shut up, Hermione." Ginny laughed and turned to Harry and Ron. "I'll be right out, I just want to put some of that Muggle stuff on, sunscreen, or whatever." She held up a piece of her hair and said, "I've got enough red on my body to last a lifetime without a sunburn."

The Golden Trio all nodded and made their way out the door. Ginny retreated to the bathroom and lathered the sunscreen onto her legs, arms, neck, and face. After she was done applying the white cream, she stared absently at her reflection in the mirror. Draco Malfoy, of all people to be stuck with…

She decided she had best be getting back to her friends outside. Ginny walked through the Burrow to the door and exited. She found Hermione, Harry and Ron all mounted on broomsticks, but still grounded. When Ginny had climbed upon her broomstick, they all pushed off of the grass, Hermione a bit unsteadily. They enjoyed a nice game of Quidditch with their regular teams of Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny. No one kept score, but they played until Mrs. Weasley called them back in for dinner.

When Ginny and Hermione were settled in their beds in Ginny's room, they said their last goodnights before the lights went out and they tried to get some sleep. Hermione's earlier words of reassurance rang in Ginny's head before she slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.

The following morning, everybody was the tiniest bit excited about what Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's letters from Dumbledore would say. Would they be brief, or very informative?

Suddenly four owls could be seen approaching the Burrow through the kitchen window. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting around the table eating breakfast, and silence fell when the four sighted the owls. The tawny owl that turned out to be carrying Ginny's letter got through the now open window first, ahead of the others by about ten seconds. Ginny tore open the letter.

"What does it say?" Ron asked dubiously, appearing over her shoulder. He tried to read her letter, but Ginny swatted him away.

The letter read:

Ginevra Molly Weasley,

As you know, you have been selected as a camp counselor for Camp Warthog this year. All camp counselors should report to the west coast of Grendall Lake **(A/N: I made that up so don't go looking for it :P)**, in Epping Forest **(A/N: Actually didn't make that up)**, by 10:00 a.m. in six days. The campground is accessible only by Apparition, so those without an Apparition license must use Side-Along Apparition. Counselors will then be given an introduction to the camp and camp activities by the camp facilitator and spend the night pupil-free, readying themselves for camper arrival the next day. Counselors will stay at the campground with camp in session until August 1st and it would be appreciated if all counselors would be on their best behavior, so as to set an example for younger Hogwarts students. A packing list is attached to the backside of this letter. It includes all supplies necessary for counselors to bring to camp.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Ginny looked up and found the other three looking at her, waiting for her to finish her letter. "Do your letters say the exact same thing as mine?" she asked. Hermione glanced at Ginny's letter and nodded.

"I'm a bit excited, you know," stated Ron thoughtfully. "I've never been to camp before."

"Neither have I," the remaining three retorted in unison.

"Wonder who the camp facilitator is," said Harry. "And why it doesn't mention their name," he added.

"Oh no," Ron uttered, "you're not going to go all auror on us and say it's some kind of trap, are you?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "No. Just curious."

"I'm going to go get started on packing," Hermione smiled.

Ginny asked, "You're already going to pack? We have about a week, you realize."

To that, Harry said, "Oh, she realizes that. But you know Hermione, she always has to be ready."

"Yes I do," Hermione called, her back to them as she jogged up the stairs.

* * *

So. Like it? Hate it? Or what? Anyway, as I've never been there, I have no really accurate means of knowing if the terrain of Epping Forest is how I describe itin the following chapters. So just pretend, and I apologize if I get it all wrong. Please **REVIEW! **Thanks!


	3. The Camp Facilitator

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, read, so on! I'm so happy with what I've got done. Here's chapter three!!!!

**MalfoyJonasCullen1122 - **Thanks for reviewing!!

**Jhinra -** Thanks so much for reviewing! I just decided to call the camp, "Camp Warthog" because it's Hogwarts backwards (excluding the 's').

* * *

Chapter 3: The Camp Facilitator

It was beautiful. The campground, the lake, the sky, everything.

Ginny had Apparated along-side Hermione, who went back to fetch Harry and Ron. As she watched the scenery, Ginny fiddled with the bottom of her purple tank top, and the material of her white denim shorts, and walked around the rim of Grendall Lake. The body of water was a bit large, but really not that big. But it would certainly be good for a nice canoe ride. It seemed deeper than it was wide.

The trees were a brilliant hue that seemed to shine an odd lime green in the sun. Their branches were shaped a bit strangely, for they stretched very nearly vertically, only on a slight tilt.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with Ginny, and they traveled to the west coast of the water, as the letters had instructed. Ginny could see the other counselors assembling in the short distance.

They pulled into the relatively small crowd of people, and saw…no. It couldn't be.

They saw the camp facilitator. It was Snape!

He stood, glaring at the counselors and said in a large volume, "Shut up." So everyone shut up. "The last thing I wanted," Snape went on, "was to be given the 'honour' of being the camp facilitator. But Professor Dumbledore suggested I take the position, so I reluctantly agreed for sake of keeping my job."

"Well, that's just dandy, now can we-" but Ron was cut off by a menacing glower from Snape.

"Weasley…" he warned. Then he noticed me. "How pleasant. _Two_ Weasleys. Aren't I just the luckiest?" He grimaced and then proceeded to pull out a sheet of parchment with existing writing on it. He continued, "Alright then, get settled in your cabins that I am assigning now. Partner counselors will be in sister cabins." He didn't explain what that meant. "Abbot: cabin 8! Bones: cabin 2! Boot: cabin 3! Bulstrode: cabin 4! Corner: cabin 15! Finch-Fletchley: cabin 1! Granger: cabin 10! Lovegood: cabin 6! Macmillan: cabin 7! Malfoy: cabin 13! Parkinson: cabin 12! Patil: cabin 16! Potter: cabin 9! Miss Weasley: cabin 14! Mr. Weasley: cabin 5! Zabini: cabin 11!"

Snape had finally finished rattling off cabin numbers when Ginny recalled she was in cabin fourteen. She could see Cabin 1 to west a bit and Cabin 2 right next to it. She walked in that direction with the Golden Trio by her side. They came to cabins 5 and 6 and Ron split from their group. They waited and watched as he entered cabin 5, then continued on their walk.

It certainly wasn't an easy walk. They trekked up the steadily steepening hill, over rocks and plants, until they came to cabins 9 and 10, Harry an Hermione's cabins, when Ginny realized that all the boys were in odd numbered cabins and all the girls were in even numbered-cabins. Also, partner counselors were always in the cabin right next to it. That must have been what Snape meant by 'sister cabin'.

At last, alone, Ginny had ventured to Cabin 14, walking among the trees that differed from the ones by the lake (these were Pedunculate oaks and European beech trees) and had run, figuratively, straight into Malfoy.

"Oh. It's you," he said dryly, in a tone of voice fit for Snape.

"Yes, it's me," Ginny said much more brightly, in mock cheeriness. She knew it would annoy him. And then she departed into her cabin. Ginny opened the rustic wooden door and found ten single beds. Five were lined up against the right wall, five pushed against the left wall. They were sitting upon a dull, deep blue carpet that was not soft-looking at all.

She wondered why Dumbledore had set up the sleeping quarters like this. With magic, everything could have been so grand. But no. It wasn't shabby, it was just… normal. For a camp.

Then Ginny saw a door in the right wall where it met the back wall. She crossed through it and found her room.

There was a double bed in the corner, pushed up next to a window in the wall. It looked much more comfortable to Ginny than the beds the students would get, and she was really thankful.

She went to look out the window. Ginny pulled the cord that sent the blinds up and out of the glass, she saw a window that looked exactly like hers, only the blinds were drawn. She realized that this was probably the window leading into Malfoy's room. _Stupid Malfoy_, she thought, and let the blinds fall back down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front cabin door. Ginny exited her room and walked back into the campers' quarters. She opened the front door to reveal Hermione.

"Ginny, we're all supposed to meet in the dining hall, near the edge of the lake. C'mon, let's walk."

So she and Hermione walked the kind of treacherous path back to the lake, picking up Harry, Luna and Ron on the way.

"Hello," Luna said. "We're walking the path of cabins. I titled it Cabin Path."

Ginny stared blankly for a second, and then answered, "Alright then. Cabin Path it is." They walked on, and Ginny noticed Malfoy walking behind them. He was keeping his distance from the group of friends. Just then, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini caught up to Malfoy and Parkinson started chatting his ears off. He seemed to be ignoring her as he looked downwards.

Next, he looked up, struck with a sudden inspiration. "Hey, Potter." Ginny heard him call. "What is it, the Golden Quintet now? Are you and your blood traitor girlfriend getting on fine?" It hit a nerve for both Harry and Ginny, but most of all, it struck Hermione. Ginny figured it must be hard to hear that the person you liked was in love with your best friend, even if it wasn't true.

Hermione turned sharply, and advanced heavily toward Malfoy. "They're just fine, thanks for asking! I suppose it's the same with you and **your **girlfriend Parkinson!" she spat. It might have turned out well, if she hadn't obviously been harboring so much anger. If she had been smug about it, it would have bothered the platinum blond greatly, because he in truth did not hold the slightest affection for Pansy.

When she was close enough, Hermione kicked Malfoy forcefully in the shin, which caused him to stumble a bit and knock into Parkinson, who lost her balance and fell. On her face. In the dirt.

Hermione grinned evilly and shifted footing. She was now facing Ginny, Luna, Ron and Harry, who all looked a bit stunned by her actions. She ushered them toward the dining hall, and when they were out of earshot, Harry smiled. "That was brilliant!" he exclaimed.

Hermione smirked back and said, "I know."

* * *

That's it! It was a bit short, I know. Sorry. Chapter 4 is probably going to be short too, but chapter 5 is gonna be long!

Thanks for reading! Please, I ask you, **REVIEW! **Thank you all so much.


	4. Shutters are Useful

A/N: Hi! Sorry, this is another short-ish one. But the next chapter is going to be much longer. Anyway, thanks to all who, read, reviewed, put on alert, favorited, so on! I don't know what I would do without you. Try to review! Tell me whether or not you liked it, what you thought was funny, so on. Thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter 4: Shutters are Useful

Ginny was in her room, staring out her window. She had rotated her head to the right so she could see the trees, and just barely, the stars. There were a lot more stars visible here, and they were much brighter. Ginny assumed it was because there wasn't nearly as much light pollution in this area. In populous areas, the great gas orbs seemed infinitesimal.

She was interrupted by a snort.

"Yes, they're so beautiful aren't they?" Malfoy said, mocking her. He was leaning a bit out of his window. Ginny glared, but didn't say anything at first.

No, instead, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "Malfoy, you're an asshole." His gray eyes remained, unchanged, unblinking. Those eyes wanted to break her down front. Wanted to see right through her. But they couldn't. At least not for now.

He closed his eyes and shook his head only slightly, and Ginny was thinking that he was deranged. It was kind of like he was having a silent conversation with himself. She wondered what must be going through the troubled mind of Draco Malfoy.

And then he recovered his self. "Your friend Granger gave me quite the bruise earlier." It wasn't sour, it was actually sort of… a compliment? In a weird way.

"Yes," Ginny recalled, "Hermione has quite the talent for kicking." She remembered Hermione delivering that kick to the back of her calf at the Burrow. Ginny even thought she had once heard Hermione's mum say that Hermione had kicked a lot as a fetus.

There was a brief silence in which Ginny suddenly wondered about Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Why was he still 'with' her, if he found her so annoying? Ginny knew the answer was likely to be, 'because I can shag her whenever I want', or something like that. However, she decided to ask anyway.

The Weasley girl looked up quickly and asked, "Why are you with her?" Draco may be ignorant and cruel, but he was not dumb. This question didn't need explaining.

He met her eyes and she could tell he was debating about how to answer. Finally, "I…" but then he changed his mind. "That's no question for you to be asking."

"I thought you might say that." Ginny nodded. He was closing himself off from her. After a small pause, Ginny went on, somewhere in the back of her head contemplating why she was talking to a Malfoy, "Do you think the campers are going to be a pain?" The group of counselors had spent the day learning about camp activities, some of which were physical, outdoorsy things, and some of which were class-like things, where campers learned more about magic and so on. The counselors would have to be present for the duration of all activities.

But he didn't respond to her question. "Why are you talking to me?" he said instead.

"Funny," Ginny stated back, "I was just asking myself that question."

"And?"

She raised one eyebrow. "Do you think I know any better answer than you?"

He smirked and said, "Maybe not. You never did seem the brightest." Her mouth tightened and the red-head trained her daggers of eyes on him.

"I'm actually very smart," Ginny declared casually.

"No matter," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're fun," she deadpanned.

His smirk grew more pronounced.

"Is that Zabini just as awful as you?" Ginny said, eager to change the subject.

"He's exactly like me," Malfoy said, and gave a silent laugh.

"That's nice to know," she continued, "I'll steer clear of him."

"Well, you aren't exactly steering clear of me," the gray-eyed boy countered.

"I suppose that's true."

Ginny rested her forearms on the edge of the window and leaned into them. She looked back up at the stars, they seemed better, brighter, now that she had someone to share them with, even if it was just a jerk like Malfoy. But, there was someone else experiencing them too, and that was all that mattered.

She turned her gaze to focus on Malfoy. What was he thinking?

He was oblivious to her watch for the next few moments of time. It was a blissful, peaceful silence.

Ginny was just thinking about how this whole camp thing might not be as bad as she was making it out to be, with having the Slytherin as a partner counselor and everything, when her train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Enjoying the view?" Malfoy smirked. He had seen her looking. She knew he hadn't actually thought he was gawking over him; he was just teasing, but it bothered her.

Moment ruined.

Ginny tilted her head on a slant and narrowed her eyes at him. Then, she pulled the string that released the shutters, and they came cascading back over the window.

She fell back onto her bed, which she had been kneeling on in order to look out the window.

"You forgot to close the window!" He shouted, as his voice carried through the shutters. It was true, she hadn't closed the window, but she wasn't going to damage her dignity by reassembling the blinds and taking the time to properly shut the window, giving him the opportunity to make snide remarks.

Instead she thought about the previous conversation. And just before retreating into a sleepy refuge, it came to Ginny that Draco Malfoy had just shown her a side of himself that he had shown to no other Gryffindor. Maybe no other person at all.

* * *

So. So so so so so so. What'd ya think? Was it good? bad? Funny? Not? Interesting? Boring. You can tell me whatever you'd like to include in your review.

And that does mean, **REVIEW**.

Please and thank you. Out.


	5. Camp in Session

A/N: Hello again! Glad to have you back. I once more must thank everyone who has and **is** participating in making this fic successful. Please read and review! I don't think I put a disclaimer in the last chapter or two so here's one.

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter. So what? Yeah, J.K. Rowling can **have** Harry's stinking glasses. Uh-huh, I don't want them. Not at all. I'm so over it. I'm over it...WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I'M CRYING BECAUSE I SO DON'T OWN ONE TRILLISPEC OF HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Camp in Session

Ginny awoke well-rested from a good night's sleep. She was ready for the arrival of the campers.

She met Harry and Hermione by their cabins and they proceeded down Cabin Path to cabins 5 and 6, Ron and Luna's cabins. Luna was waiting out front, prepared to go, but Ron was nowhere in sight.

Ginny shook her head in an irritated fashion and muttered, "He's probably overslept again."

She barged towards the door and almost crashed it in with her forceful banging. "RON, WAKE UP YOU LAZY PRAT!" There was a slow, dreadful, ear-torturing creak as a languid Ron opened the door.

"D-d…Don' worry, I fed them manatees their fishes…" he rambled.

When Ginny quite literally peeled him from the door, and dragged him back to the group of friends, she yelled, "You're going to make us all late!"

Ron revolved his head sluggishly and said, "What? Yeah, I harvested the kelp." Ginny towed him by the wrist all the rest of the way to the dining hall, Ron humming "Under the Sea" the entire trip. "What is his obsession with the ocean today?" She said to herself.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and a reluctant Ron reached the dining hall it was made of lightly colored wood, but could not really be considered a log cabin. It had a deck of sorts that went around the perimeter of the building, and a series of approximately four steps leading onto it.

Everyone was bunched in front of the steps, rushing get set up for the campers and orientation.

Snape was just standing calmly on the deck just above the stairs. The counselors were in a huff setting up tables which campers were to check in at, after finding out what cabin they were in from the board balancing on a tri-pod type of stand that looked very unstable That board had lists of what people were in which cabin.

The check-in tables were arranged from left to right in consecutive order. Ginny took a seat behind the table for her cabin, as did all of her friends. On her table appeared a checklist on a clipboard of all the campers to be in her cabin. She didn't pay any special attention to who was on the list. She would just search for the camper's name when they arrived.

Almost just as soon as everyone was settled at their tables, campers started to arrive. Ginny sat back and waited for a little girl to walk up to her table.

No one had approached Ginny's table yet, and she took notice that nor had anyone come up to Malfoy's table. Ginny found it just a bit curious that he hadn't said a word of acknowledgement to her. They weren't friends, not even on a first name basis, but it was strange that he hadn't talked to her at all. When he continued to ignore her, the two continued on in life, their previous conversation forgotten.

Then finally, Ginny's first camper pulled herself up to the table.

"Hi," Ginny said in a friendly tone. "What's your name?"

"Amy Bryne," answered the golden-blonde-haired girl. Ginny looked down at the checklist, and checked off 'Bryne, Amy' with her pencil.

Ginny looked around at the other counselors. They had all conjured up chairs by their table for their campers to sit in while they waited. _Of course,_ Ginny was thinking, _the magic restraints have been lifted for the counselors and the campers!_ So she conjured ten chairs framing a walkway up to Ginny's table.

Amy sat down and another girl approached the table. "Hi, my name is Lucy Annberg."

Ginny checked Lucy off from the list and said, "Hi Lucy," with a warm smile, "welcome to camp!" Lucy sat down by Amy, and they began to talk.

And it went so on like this, until seven more camper girls had arrived. There was only one missing. And lastly, a girl with dark skin and wavy dark hair approached the table. She was smaller than the other campers in Ginny's cabin.

"Hi!" Ginny repeated. "What's your name?"

"Rozada." The girl put simply. Ginny searched for 'Rozada' on the checklist, and her name was the very last name. And Ginny was greatly surprised when her name on the checklist said, 'Zabini, Rozada'.

"Oh, hello Rozada. I think I may know who your brother is. Blaise, right?" Ginny didn't mention how she was pretty sure Rozada's brother was a complete git. The girl looked so sweet. She couldn't be at all like her brother. So she checked Rozada off the list.

"Yeah, Blaise is my brother. But please call me Ada." Ada was pronounced like 'Odd-a'.

"Ginny chuckled and responded, "Okay, Ada."

It was only a few more minutes until all the cabins had all their campers and it was time to get the orientation started. Everyone stayed in their chairs, but faced Snape on the steps who looked bored as he went through a long speech on safety and such and then he said, "Your magical restriction has been lifted for camp. Do not abuse it, or you will be punished." He continued on with his talk of camp activities. Then, at last, it was time to lead the campers to their cabins.

Ginny walked up Cabin Path with her cabin, until they came to Cabin 14. Ginny unlocked the door and let them all inside.

She walked to the door of her room and said, "Girls, this is my room. If you need anything at night, or any other time in the cabins, just knock. And don't hesitate to wake me up at nighttime if you require anything." The girls nodded and restarted unpacking.

Soon it was time for lunch. So far, they had unpacked, taken a group picture (wizard moving pictures, of course), and gone on a tour of camp. Nobody had caused Ginny any trouble and all her campers were very sweet girls. Rozada was so much nicer than her git brother, Blaise. Well, actually Ginny didn't know if he was a git, she was just assuming.

Speak of the devil, Ginny was on her way to Cabin 10, Hermione's cabin, when she ran into Zabini. She decided that she would have a little fun with it.

"Zabini, how is it possible that you and Rozada are related? She's so nice, and innocent, and sunny. And then there's you…"

He turned his head and looked at her. At first he seemed kind of confused because Ginny had never really talked to him before. But then he chuckled and said, "Well actually, I'm quite sunny once you get to know me, and make sure my sister's alright, will you? I really, really want her to have a good time." With that, he walked away.

_Wait, a Slytherin actually caring about his sister? Maybe Zabini's not as bad as I was thinking, _Ginny thought.

She continued to Hermione's cabin. Knocking on the door, Ginny waited until Hermione had opened it to say, "Hey Hermione! I want to borrow those shoes you brought…" and charged towards Hermione's room.

Suddenly, Hermione was in front of the door blocking passage. "No! Er, you can't…go in there."

Ginny responded slowly, "Why not?"

"It's, it's m-messy," Hermione stated frantically.

"Really?" Ginny said incredulously. It was more of a statement than a question. Then, she pushed past Hermione and through the door.

However, there was no reason to get all worked up. The room was perfectly normal. Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed and faced her best friend. She could hear Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. And, the window was open. What was going on here?

Ginny fell back on the bed. She breathed in deeply. The sheets smelled of…boy.

Ginny sat up straight. "Who was it? In here?"

Hermione tried to conceal a slight smile and answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right," Ginny replied, and then thought. Then it hit her. Of course! Why else would Hermione be so smug? "Oh my god! It was Harry!"

When Hermione said nothing, Ginny checked the open window, and saw that Harry's, as well, was open. He was lying on his bed, reading some Quidditch book. Then, he threw a quick, nervous glance at Hermione's window, and when he saw Ginny looking back, his eyes returned speedily to his book.

Yep, it was definitely Harry.

Ginny giggled and shut the open window. "So," she announced, "you must have heard me knock, opened the window and Harry dove out, then climbed through his open window, and you didn't want me to come in here because you feared he wasn't back in his room yet."

As the window was now closed, and no one could hear them conversing, Hermione finally spilled. "Okay, guilty as charged. But we weren't doing anything. WE were just,"

"Snogging like your life depended on it?" interrupted Ginny.

Hermione inhaled largely, preparing to blurt out an excuse, and then simply said, "Yeah."

Ginny nodded and said, "I thought so."

"You just think you know everything," Hermione said seriously, but she was hding a smile.

"So, how did it happen?"

"Well," Hermione breathed, "He was at the door and he asked if he could come in, and I said sure, and so we were talking in here, and I don't know what drove me to say it, but I said randomly, 'it's really sad how some people just can't admit that they love someone and then they end up losing that person.' like I wasn't one of those people and then he looked at me for a second, and then all the sudden it was just happening."

Ginny let Hermione gush, and then just laughed and said, "Finally! It took you two long enough. I mean, doesn't the past six years feel like time wasted? Because you were both just hiding your feelings? Are you officially together now?"

Hermione answered, "Er…no, no, yes."

"Alright then, so it doesn't feel like time wasted, and you are officially together. Why didn't you just tell Harry to stay and then told me with him?"

"We didn't know if it was too sudden."

"Oh. Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your campers?"

"They're outside playing with Harry's boys. I was just returning to them when you barged in."

Ginny laughed, bid Hermione goodbye, and returned to her cabin, forgetting all about the shoes she wanted to borrow. The Cabin 14 girls were sitting on the ground in the center of the room playing cards for their free-time. They had a rest period until dinner. They made room for Ginny in their circle.

The youngest Weasley sat and thought about what Hermione had said. Hermione had told Ginny that her campers were outside playing with Harry's cabin. She wondered if her girls wanted to socialize with Malfoy's cabin. How was the pure-blood faring with his cabin?

"Hey," Ginny spoke up, "Do you girls feel like you haven't gotten a chance to hang out with Cabin 13?"

Ada responded with an immediate, "Yes," but the other girls thought about it and then finally agreed.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go talk to er…_him_ about that. I'll be right back again."

Ginny wandered over to Malfoy's cabin and knocked on the door. A small boy answered the door. "Draco's this way," he said, leading her to Malfoy's bedroom. She knocked on that door as well, and the infamous platinum blond-haired Draco answered.

He glared at Ginny and Ginny glared straight back. She briefly wondered what had happened to their first real conversation that night, but brushed the thought aside.

She didn't waste any time. "My girls feel like they haven't been able to talk to your boys."

"And what do you suggest I do about that?" He put a hand behind his head and messed with the back of his hair. What was wrong with his hair?

"I don't know! Let's send them outside to play or something."

He stared at Ginny and then said blankly, "'Kay."

"Alright, have them out in a minute." And she left back to Cabin 14.

* * *

So. Was that good or what? Yeah, uh, please just tell me what you think in a review!!! Hey, that's a good idea! How about everyone who reads this reviews? I do take anonymous reviews. Please, **REVIEW**.

Thankya so much!


	6. Dinner

A/N: **Hey to all! Here's chapter six. And by the way, visit my profile for a link that shows what I based the exterior of the dining hall on. So youvshould go to my proflile please! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, put on alert, favorited, so on! I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There, I said it. Are you all happy you've made me cry?**

Chapter 6: Dinner

"My campers are so much better at freeze dance!"

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny spluttered, "Well my campers are so much better at freeze _tag_!"

"OH YEAH? PLEASE, MY CAMPERS **OWN **YOUR CAMPERS!" Draco fired back.

"**OH YEAH? **WELL, MY CAMPERS **HATE** YOUR CAMPERS!"

"We don't," Ada whispered to one of the Cabin 13 boys.

Just then Snape walked briskly past and said, "Malfoy, Weasley, shut it, the dining hall has an echo. No arguing at dinner!"

They both sat back down at the heads of their tables, and shot silent glares at one another. "You suck," Ginny uttered quietly, as Amy, one of the campers, hit Ginny's arm to restrain her.

"Everyone is staring at you," Amy said gently.

Ginny looked around. There wasn't a head that hadn't turned her way. She growled softly to herself and kept eating her dinner. The chicken was quite good.

_Stupid ferret, _Ginny was thinking, _just because his stupid campers won one tiny game of freeze dance he has to rub it in my face every two seconds. Whatever. I'm above it. _The red-haired girl contemplated that for a couple of seconds before thinking, _not._

Both the Cabin 14 girls and the Cabin 13 boys were staring at Ginny and Draco in confusion.

"What?" Ginny asked one of her campers, Tarah, quietly.

"Nothing, it's just…we can't believe you're arguing!" she answered.

With scrunched eyebrows, she glanced at Malfoy and then back to Tarah. "Er. Why?" Ginny said softly.

Tarah responded, "because you guys are always staring at each other-" a little too loud for Ginny's liking. Ginny lurched at Tarah and promptly covered her mouth.

Unmoving, Ginny told Tarah, "I do not stare at him!"

"Whatever you say," she replied as Ginny released her. Ginny turned her head and evaluated Malfoy. Okay, so he was a little attractive. Alright, try undeniably attractive. So, the ferret was undeniably attractive, but what did that mean? Nothing.

"See!" Tarah whispered urgently, "you do stare at him all the time!"

"Oh, come on," Ginny complained, "I only did that because you _said _I stare at him all the time."

"Right. Right, right, right."

"Yeah. That is right," the red-head pouted.

Ginny's camper Lucy, who had been listening in on the conversation, sighed and said in a low voice, "Just look. 5...4...3...2...1...he's watching you!" Ginny whipped her head around and looked at Malfoy, just as he whipped his head back. _Had he really been watching me? _Ginny thought to herself. She turned her head slowly back to its normal position and stared vacantly at the wall.

Then came camper Amy's voice. "Hey, Ginny, is it true that Harry and Hermione are dating now?"

Ginny looked confusedly at Amy. "How did you _know_ that?"

Amy narrowed her eyes eerily and replied jokingly, "Oh, I always know."

Tarah said, "And I always know…when someone is creepy insane!" Everyone laughed a bit and continued with dinner.

After a couple of minutes, Ginny noticed Draco get up and walk to Pansy's table. Ginny shifted in her chair to get a better view. He led her out of the dining hall, and Ginny awaited their return anxiously. What was going on?

Several minutes passed, and Ginny got a little worried. What was happening out there?

To take her mind off it, she walked over to Ron's table.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Hey," her brother answered. "What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to know what was making you sleep talk about all that ocean stuff."

"Oh. That. I was dreaming I was a farmer, but my farm was in the ocean and everything."

Ginny stared at him. "That's just like you."

"Yeah, I know," Ron grumbled.

Luna, at the next table over, decided to join in on their conversation. "Did you hear that Harry and Hermione are now dating?"

Ginny sighed. "Everyone knows about it, don't they?"

Ron nodded. "Not a soul here doesn't."

"Well, I'm sure they're enjoying that very much." With that said, Ginny returned to her seat at the Cabin 14 table.

Then, Draco walked back in, Pansy trailing behind him. She was slouching and didn't look very happy. Ginny held a private party in her head. It was always appreciated when Pansy Parkinson was unhappy.

The Weasley girl made a mental note to herself to discover what that whole ordeal was about.

* * *

So, that be all. Please please review. I really love it, andit makesmefeel more self-confident. I'll get more chapters up faster if you **REVIEW**! Thanks!

* * *


	7. Night and Questions

Heeeeeeeeeeeres chapter seven! It's a shortie. In case you wanted to know, a good song to listen to while reading this chapter is the slow version of "A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion. The lyrics don't really describe what's going on that well, but the sound of the song sets a good mood. This chapter isn't really funny, it's a bit more serious than the other chapters. But enjoy anyway! Even though it's super short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Celine Dion and her songs, for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Night and Questions

It was nighttime, and once again, Ginny Weasley was looking out her window. They had just gotten back from a campfire, where the story of the founders of Hogwarts was told.

Ginny got up from her bed, and quietly walked through the campers' room, and out the door. She sat in the overgrown grass and looked at the sky once more. She was unaware that Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door to his cabin watching her.

He decided to make his presence known. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Ginny turned her head and observed him for a moment. She chose to be honest with him. "I'm wondering what happened between you and Pansy at dinner."

He walked to her and sat down near her, a little farther than arms' reach. "So you noticed that, did you?" Ginny nodded. There was a silence.

"Now I get to ask you what you're thinking," Ginny told him.

"I'm making up my mind whether or not to tell you the truth."

"I'll let you have some time to decide then," Ginny smiled. "But while we're were waiting, I want to ask you something else."

"What would that be?"

"Why are we mortal enemies during the day, but civil at night?" Ginny ventured.

"Maybe it's our reputations. Maybe it's that I'm in a different mood during the day. Maybe it's something about the night." the platinum blond said.

"So what you're saying is, you don't know."

"Exactly."

"There's a lot the two of us don't know," Ginny continued, "like why we're actually having an intelligent talk right now."

Ginny waited.

Would Draco answer what had been on her mind? What was the deal with Pansy Parkinson?

He would.

"I broke up with Pansy."

Ginny sharply looked at him.

"I was thinking about what you said to me last night…"

_He broke up with her because of me? _Ginny asked herself.

"You said," Draco went on, "rather, you asked, why I was with her still."

"Are you going to tell me why you were with her?"

"No. I'll save that for another time."

"Are you going to tell me the full reason as to why you broke up with her?"

He hesitated, and then came out with, "Let's just say I decided I wasn't going to be a coward anymore."

Ginny didn't know at all what that meant.

Draco got up and departed into his cabin.

Ginny wandered through her cabin door with a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Draco Malfoy had just promised a next time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! What did you like about it? What didn't you like about it? Haha.

Oh, and I'm kind of new to this site and everything, and I've been hearing about something called the D/G Fic Exchange on livejournal? Could someone tell me exactly what that is and how it works and everything? Thank you so much!

Please **REVIEW**. Thankya! Sorry for any mistakes there might be in this chapter.

* * *


	8. A Week's Work

A/N: So, what's up? Last chapter must have been one of my better works of writing, because I got a whole lotta response from it! Thank you guys! During this chapter, after it says "Ginny was going to get answers out of Draco Malfoy" you should play "When Ginny Kissed Harry" from the Half-Blood Prince Score. You can find it on Youtube. Keep playing it until you're done reading. The song sets a really nice mood for the chapter. I listened to it while I wrote this. Anyway, this chapter is to be read slowly. Don't rush through it. Most of the dialogue is meant to be said slowly.

Disclaimer: I be not the owner of Harry Potter, or the Half-Blood Prince Score which was mentioned above.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Week's Work 

A week had gone by since that night meeting.

Throughout all camp activities during the day, Ginny and Draco yelled, screamed, argued, acted violently (there's a story behind that), and hated each other.

For example (here's the story), during a nature hike Cabins 13 and 14 went on together, Ginny heard Draco make a crack at…well, she couldn't really tell what he was saying, but it was in a condescending tone of voice. So, she marched right up to him, and slapped him on the arm. As a result, he slapped her back. Then she kicked his shin, and suddenly there was a great cloud of dust and various kicks, punches, slaps, toe-stomps, hair-pulls, and so on. Each camper stood by and cheered for their counselor, doing nothing to stop the fight.

But, this was all during the day.

Every night, Draco and Ginny met up on the grass in between their cabins and talked. It was an unsaid agreement.

At these times they didn't hate each others' guts, and could coincide peacefully.

But despite this, Draco still hadn't told Ginny what he meant by, 'I decided I wasn't going to be a coward anymore' **or** why he had stayed with Pansy all that time.

However, that night would be another meeting of course, and Ginny was going to get answers out of Draco Malfoy.

When it came time to walk out onto the grass, Ginny was prepared.

He was there waiting for her. She sat down on the grass with him, and cut straight to the point.

"Why did you stay with Pansy so long? It's time you told me." Her voice sounded just a bit deeper than normal.

Draco sighed. He explained, "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Ginny's eyes widened.

He laughed at himself. "I know, I know. It just seems so little. But as I said, I was a coward, hiding from Pansy. Hiding from myself."

"And," Ginny swallowed, "why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Draco paused. "I didn't want to show you that I had actual feelings," he said slowly. "It seemed a sign of weakness."

"Do you think…" Ginny started, "you could like me during the daytime?"

He looked up at her.

She continued, "Do you think we could act like this, like friends, during daylight?"

Draco smirked just slightly. "Well," he said, "You'd have to let me hit you. As payback for our little fight the other day. Then maybe I'll consider working things out."

"Okay," Ginny agreed with a small smile.

He raised his hand gradually, preparing to slap Ginny on her arm. He inched forward, Ginny braced herself. She tensed her body, and closed her eyes in anticipation of the impact.

But it didn't come.

Instead, she felt gentle pressure on her lips as another mouth connected with hers.

And then it was over.

The red-haired girl opened her eyes to see Draco's grey ones just inches away.

He said, "I hadn't meant to do that."

"I know," she answered.

"I had meant to hit you."

"I know."

"It didn't work, did it?"

Ginny asked him, "What didn't work?"

"Me trying to hit you," he responded.

"Oh. Good. I was scared that you meant…that…what just happened…didn't work."

"You were scared of that?"

"Oh, well…just as you hadn't meant to kiss me, I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

"Well I'm glad you did," Draco told Ginny.

"Well I'm glad that you did kiss me."

There was slight silence.

"What does this mean?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure." Ginny watched his grey eyes, which were filled with thought.

He leaned forward a bit again, and kissed her softly, slowly, once more.

"Why have you kissed me?" Ginny asked quietly. She didn't sound offended. She genuinely wanted to know.

She could tell it took a lot of built-up courage to say what he said next. It was little. "You're amazing." Draco wasn't used to opening up. At all.

"You too." Both their words came slowly.

"Stay here with me," he suggested.

"I will," Ginny replied immediately, without thought.

"Good. I'd like that."

So they lay on the grass between their cabins. They watched the sky and talked. About everything. At a pause in words, Ginny reached slowly for Draco's hand. And they stayed, looking at the stars, lying on the grass. Ginny slid close to Draco, and rested her head on his shoulder.

They talked and observed the stars contentedly. And hours passed. They lay awake. Dawn came, and together, Draco and Ginny saw the sunrise.

"I think," Draco started to say, "this could be a sign."

"A sign?" Ginny inquired, smiling.

"It's officially day, and we're still acting the way we did at night. I think it means we won't forget this during daylight hours, and go back to being jerks to each other."

"I couldn't act that way. Not after tonight."

"I don't think I could either."

There was a quiet moment, as the impending farewell hung in the clear air.

"The campers will be getting up soon," Ginny breathed.

She and Draco stood up, and each walked to their respective cabin. Before walking through the door, they shared a last glance. Then Ginny ducked through the door.

The atmosphere was instantly different. There was no smell of Draco Malfoy, no presence of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny made her way quietly back to her room. She would need to wake the girls in an hour's time.

She lay on her bed for an hour, thinking. What would happen now?

* * *

Wow. That didn't end up the way I had planned. When I started this fic, I planned their first kiss to be fast and hard, and intense. But this is what came out. I'm very, very happy with it, though. Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you liked. It's really helpful.

Thank you everyone!!!


	9. The Birthday

A/N: Soooo finally here's chapter nine. The reason I haven't updated in like a month is because I went on a really long vacation and couldn't update, and then it was straight into school, and I was really busy. But don't worry, I've gotten back into it and I'll update at least once a week. I hope you're still interested in this story! I think this chapter is kind of funny, and it has a good Hermione moment, so please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own that Harry Potter brilliance.

Chapter 9: The Birthday

The next day came. Over the course of the morning, Draco and Ginny decided not to go public with their relationship, but to act like friends when others could see them.

There was something special about this day, though. It happened to be Ada's birthday. So from the moment she had woken up, it was clear to all the Ada was a happy little camper that day, quite literally. Ginny had told her to have a happy b-day, first thing. Second thing, Ginny told Ada to make a birthday wish.

But at the moment, the campers were watching a special magical demonstration and class taught by Albus Dumbledore himself. In the flesh **(A/N: 'Cause he totes never died)**. So, Ginny and her fellow counselors had a small break. Everyone was standing around in little groups near the edge of the lake.

Ginny was standing right on the edge of the lake when Hermione, towing Harry by the hand, walked over. The girls and guy were then joined by Luna and Ron, and the conversation was stifling for two seconds. It was interrupted by a quick tap on Ginny's shoulder.

The fire-haired girl whirled around to face one Michael Corner, her ex-boyfriend of just two months.

She put on a glare, as all ex-boyfriends deserve. "What do you want Michael?"

"I wanted to tell you, that I am still totally and completely, fully and absolutely, wholly and utterly, solidly and thoroughly in love with you."

He said this loud enough for all fifteen counselors to hear.

See, Michael's back was turned. He could not see Draco Malfoy stiffen, standing by Blaise Zabini, as far as anyone was from Ginny. But Ginny could see him.

She could see Draco cross his arms and look slightly down at the ground.

Ginny was just about to respond, "Didn't you say that to Cho Chang maybe a month ago?" but never got the chance.

Instead, Draco said, in a completely normal volume and tone of voice, "She's not interested."

This too, was loud enough for all to hear.

Michael turned. "What?" he asked. When Draco didn't react, he took a step towards Ginny and raised his arm to reach out to her.

"Don't touch her," Draco said, just a bit louder.

Michael gave a quiet laugh. "Right. Uh, I think I'll touch her if I want to."

Draco didn't say anything. He from the ground, to Michael. He then proceeded to walk at a regular pace towards Ginny's ex-boyfriend, with an air of nonchalance.

Michael Corner slumped, shaking his head humorously. He looked rather slobbish with that horrid posture.

Draco stood, in front of Michael. His mouth twisted to one side of his face, apparently considering…something.

Finally, he said faintly, "No, this just won't do. Hmm… I'll have to…alright then."

Draco pulled up a smug face. He said in a purposely teasing tone of voice, " Would you look at how your standing? You look like a hunchback."

It wasn't much of an insult, but it seemed to be just enough to get Michael to stand as straight as he could, as if trying to prove the blond wrong. Little did he know, this was exactly what Draco had planned.

Ginny watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

Draco went on, "Ah, there we go."

Michael Corner had just straightened into the perfect position for Draco to deliver a forceful uppercut, straight to the chin.

The Ravenclaw tried to fight back, but was no match for Draco Malfoy. After ten seconds, he stumbled backwards with a blackened eye, bloody nose, and bruised chin from the initial punch.

Draco seemed unfazed. Well, okay his hair was a bit different. But he was otherwise unbothered.

Ginny had not been sure whether to cheer on Draco, or decide not to stand by and let the violence continue. But it had been over in a matter of seconds anyway.

Michael was thrown unwillingly backwards. Ginny neatly dodged him, and he was sent straight to Hermione's waiting, outstretched arms. No, she did not catch him.

She pushed him into the lake.

Everyone laughs, but Harry only briefly before he says to Hermione, "You know, I love you."

Ginny laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder and answered, "You should."

The chestnut-haired girl was too busy beaming at air to utter a word.

When the Camp Warthog campers emerged from the building their awesome special lesson was in, the boys of Cabin 15 wanted to know why their counselor had several ugly injuries and was drenched in weird water. Ginny told them Michael had fallen into the lake and hit his face on the…erm…ground. They looked incredulous, but didn't say anything.

Ginny and Draco walked side by side behind their campers as the groups made their way back up Cabin Path. Once there, they watched their campers file into their cabins.

After everyone was inside, Ginny turned to Draco and said, "You know, what you did back there was… I don't know. Thank you."

"Anytime."

There was silence for ten milliseconds before there was a flash of red hair as Ginny threw herself at him. And there they were, in a full on lip-lock, when they were interrupted by a small "Ahem."

Ginny and Draco broke apart and turned their heads in unison to see little Ada with a smug expression.

"Oh, hi Ada," Ginny said, trying to keep a natural tone, although her arms were still looped around Draco's neck. "This is just er…something that, erm,"

"No need to explain," Ada intervened innocently, but knowledgably. "I just wanted to tell you something, Ginny."

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked.

"I just got my wish." With that, she walked back into Cabin 14.

"Did she mean…" Ginny reacted slowly, "Us?"

"I guess so," Draco answered with a small laugh, in disbelief. "Who would've thought…the campers knew it before we did."

"I know. It's a bit hilarious isn't it?"

"Yes. And weird. But that's beside the point."

They both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Kay, so the end was lame, but whatever. Anyway, worry for any mistakes. I'm not really sure where to go from this point, but I have a couple ideas. Please **REVIEW**! It really motivates me to update faster! Also, I have a oneshot called If It Kills Me. It's DG HHr RWLL, so if you could read and review that one, it would be great ;D. Thank you aaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!

* * *


	10. The Trouble With Exes

A/N: Okay okay okay. So I didn't hold true to the whole one week thing. But that's only because my internet went down for almost a whole week and then I went traveling to New Orleans. It was awesome. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! It is soooooooo short. You should review to help encourage me to write longer chapters.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Trouble with Exes

Publicity.

That's what Ginny and Draco had now chosen.

Another week of camp had flown by, and at the end of it, Ginny and Draco decided to go public with their relationship. But not, of course, before Ginny had told Hermione about it in advance.

Ada had kept the secret flawlessly; not a word had been uttered to anyone. But now they were ready to tell everyone about the formerly secret relationship between them.

Draco seemed to have a large sense of pride in the relationship. It was he that decided to stand up from his table in the middle of dinner and shout it out to everyone. Ginny was really very proud of him. He was opening up to the world quite well.

Of course, Pansy Parkinson didn't take the news exceptionally well. After Draco's very loud, very public declaration of love for Ginny, she immediately began to bawl her eyes out of their sockets until Snape was forced to escort her out of the dining hall building. He came back in a few short seconds later, laughing. Or, as close to laughing as Snape could get. Ginny guessed that even he, too, held a vibrant hate for the girl. Everyone did.

Now, it was Sunday evening, and Draco and Ginny were walking behind the campers back up Cabin Path. It was the same night that they had gone public with their relationship.

After assuring that the campers from Cabins 13 and 14 were safely in their cabins, the couple walked down to Cabin 10 to say 'hello' to Hermione.

However, they were interrupted by something hilarious, yet disturbing.

Pansy Parkinson inched out from behind a tree, connected at the lip with Michael Corner. They had their arms around each other and were kissing fiercely. Pansy, upon seeing Draco and Ginny staring at her and Michael, only deepened the kiss. So there they were, Draco and Ginny stunned, watching their exes make out.

And what was the purpose of all this?

Draco let out a big sigh and then began to laugh. Ginny didn't know quite what was amusing. Surprising, stupid, and retarded, maybe, but not funny.

"Draco."

He just kept on laughing.

"Draco," Ginny repeated.

"What?" he asked airily.

"Er…what's funny?"

Pansy and Michael continued to make out fiercely, but had opened their eyes to watch the conversation.

"Don't you see Ginny?" Draco responded.

"Um…no. No, not exactly."

He leaned closer to the red-haired girl and whispered, "They're trying to make us jealous."

"Ooooohhhh. Well. It's not working, and it's a…thoroughly flawed plan. What made them think this would work?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm not sure," Draco answered her, "but then again, I don't have a brain the size of a pea, like they do."

Ginny laughed, and the two continued on their way to Hermione's cabin, hand-in-hand, undisturbed by the previous scene.

"That's the trouble with exes," Draco remarked. "They never know how to get you back."

* * *

So that's it! Painfully short, I know. But I'm kinda lacking inspiration right now. I'm going to end the storyin a matter of chapters. There will probably only a maximum of three left. Anyway, please please please **REVIEW**! Thanks sooo much!


End file.
